The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend
by Caramel27
Summary: Tsuna is sent to Tokyo to investigate something. He meets Conan and drags him into the conflict of the Mafia. Moreover, BO is getting closer to finding Sherry and her knight. Slight OC and OOC. Rated T for fights ahead. No pairing for now.


-Prologue-

A woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties walked out from a tall building along with a few men. They nodded before they separated, each going their separate ways to their home. Her long, wavy brown hair reflected the moonlight, making the hair look silver. With a sigh from the lot of projects that she was part in, she decided to take a shortcut to her home.

She turned into an alleyway after crossing a street. The buildings on either side of her blocked the light coming from the full moon. She chose her way carefully, avoiding the trash that littered the place when she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Shaking away the bad feeling, she quickened her pace, now determined more than ever to reach her apartment in Haido Street.

Turning right, she entered the heart of the alleyways that connected the many streets in Tokyo. She remembered how she had found out about this place. She remembered how she had to deal with a spy that belonged to a Family that was against her own. The Decimo, who had been in Japan for a business trip, had accompanied her, saying something about 'having some bad feelings.'

_I hope I see the Decimo soon. I think he might have a business trip next month. I dealt with quite a lot of documents, inviting him for a party._ She thought as she turned left at the next intersection. If she had turned right from that point, she would have passed the place where she had killed the spy, a silent boy next to her.

_*Flashback*_

_"See, nothing has happened Decimo. You worry about your subordinates too much sometimes." She had said to him. Decimo shrugged._

_"No harm done right? Besides, I had to take a little break from all that numbers in my office." He had said. She laughed and ruffled her boss's hair. His brown orbs stared up at her and he smiled._

_"Tsubaki, I hope that you don't come into these streets in the future. Just as we have used the alleyway to our advantage and cornered that guy, you might as well get stuck when an enemy decides to take you out." He had said. She shrugged her shoulders._

_"You may be my boss Decimo, but you must know that I had faced a lot of hardships in my life to know that much. Besides, I won't fall for the strategy that I myself have used, don't you think so?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Well, well, look who's here. A woman young like you should not be walking in the alleyway in the middle of the night." a cool voice came from behind her. She stopped in her tracks, her body reacting on their own accord. She had tried to forget the voice since she had joined the Family, and her nightmares including a long silver hair had disappeared, popping out from time to time only when she was really stressed or had her life threatened that day. Her thought was cut short when the man spoke again.

"Now now, didn't we teach you that it is not manners when you don't face the other person when that person is speaking to you?"The voice asked. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She slapped at it with hatred and turned around to face the figure. His form was well hidden in the darkness but she could clearly imagine the smirk on his face, his black hat, and his silver hair.

"That's more like it, Tsubaki Yansei, or should I say, _Ducale_." He said. She backed away from him when she felt cold metal beside her head.

"Aneki, what should we do with her?" came a male's voice.

"I am not sure. If it was just me, then I would have killed her here instantly and be done with it but no. That woman just had to make things annoying and ask us to bring this woman to her."

"Well, Vermouth did say that it was an order from the boss and it would be a bad idea to be on bad terms with our boss." The other said under his breath. A gunshot was heard, leaving a bullet in the wall opposite the silver haired man.

"Shut up Vodka or you'll be lying here dead by the time the Japanese police find you here next morning." He growled.

"Sorry Aniki."

Taking their dispute as her chance, she pulled out her own gun and pointed it at them. She backed away slowly, never letting them out of her sight.

"Where do you think you are going Ducale?" One asked. She smirked at them.

"I'm just getting away from you Gin, simple, right?" She said, taking small steps and backing away from the alley, her heart thumping loudly at her ribs and a whirring sound at her ears. She stopped when Gin began to laugh at her.

"Get away from me? Dear Ducale, I think you forgot who I am." He said and he vanished. Her eyes widened when right at her ear she heard him say "I'm a man who never loses his prey, even if he has to go to hell in order to have it." Gin leaned away from her, and stared at her, as if inspecting something. Then he smirked.

"Welcome back to the Organization, Ducale. Will you go with us without any trouble or will you go after being beaten up?" He asked.

Tsubaki didn't hear the words. Only the _thump, thump_ of her heart could be heard. However, when Gin reached for her, she didn't hesitate to shoot that hand. Gin looked at the blood that was coming out from the wound. He then barked out laughing.

"What is this little tickling feeling that I have right now?" He asked. Tsubaki frowned at his manner. She was sure that she had just shot his hand. She felt a hand hit the back of her neck. Her world was spinning and she could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. Just before she passed out, she pulled a box that was connected to her belt, unhooked it and tossed it to a corner in the alley, unnoticed by some of the top members in the organization. _I believe you will find it Decimo._, she thought and scratched 47, the only hint she could think of in that moment, and closed her eyes. She was picked up by the men and after several minutes, was in the car 356A, her hands tied behind her back.

Only the box and the number 47 remained where she had once stood.

* * *

A/N: Hello~ It's aerinkudo. Again. The idea just came to my mind when I was reading a book and I just wrote the prologue for this crossover. It may have lots of mistakes in here, (If there are any spelling mistakes, I'm going to kill my MS Words.) I hope that you guys won't have a hard time understanding this.

Please review! It kills the author when there are no feedbacks on his/her stories. I am happy when there many hits than I expected, but please, just a little push at the little button below. Isn't it crying out for you to press it? *puppy eyes*

I'll update it as soon as I can^^


End file.
